Solve for $x$ : $2 + x = -14$
Solution: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 + x &=& -14 \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{2 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-14} \\ x &=& -14 {- 2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -16$